Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light emitting device which allows control of the illumination without electrical intervention by a person observing Shabbat (Sabbath) orthodox Jewish law. More specifically, full illumination can be adjusted outwardly by a purely mechanical manipulation without touching the power or light source of the device.
The Related Art
Shabbat observant Jews may not turn on or off electrical switches or electrical devices and appliances from sundown Friday until after sunset on the following Saturday. This prohibition often forces a Shabbat observant family to leave some lights on during this period. These lights can be disturbing to some family members, most particularly those wishing to retire and go to sleep.
Automatic electric timers are widely used by these families to control the period of illumination. Among the disadvantages of the electric timers is that they need to be set up prior to Shabbat and that they cannot be adjusted during that day without violating religious prohibitions.
Currently there is a commercial light fixture for sale known as the KOSHER LAMP distributed by the Kosher Innovations Company and described in US Patent Publication Application No. 2005/0036322A1 titled “Lamp”, invented by Samuel C. Veffer, and filed Jul. 28, 2004. Therein is described a standalone lighting fixture that accepts a standard incandescent or CFL bulb or fluorescent device that remains on at all times. Light is released or blocked from entering a space or room by manually rotating a cylinder cover having a single small opening. The cylinder cover with opening revolves around the bulb or device for control of illumination.
There are several disadvantages to the KOSHER LAMP product. Firstly, the product is not bright enough for certain applications because only a small portion of light exits from the small opening in a limited projection. This constraint engenders eye strain on users of the lamp when reading because of the lack of brightness. Secondly, the KOSHER LAMP architecture consigns placement on a flat table top and cannot easily be adapted to a wall or ceiling. The product is simply not suitable for multiple mounting positions. Finally, the product has limited light beam coverage with difficulty in placing light simultaneously in many directions. The present invention overcomes the aforementioned drawbacks and provides many other advantages.
Other documents which may have relevance to the present invention include U.S. Pat. No. 2,841,695 (Bentsen). Therein described is a night light fitted with a shading shield mechanically adjustable via a manual control knob outside a housing for the night light.
Another document is US Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0128493 A1 (Osaki et al). Therein is described an illumination device employing a semiconductor light emitting element or diode (LED), a variable color fluorescent-substance unit and, cooperating therewith, a dimming unit. Neither structural features nor purpose of the dimming unit are directed at achieving a total blackout.
A still further document is U.S. Pat. No. 7,736,025 (Hofmann et al). Described therein is a device including an illumination source and a mechanical dimming device, the latter being an array of partially overlapping blades covering an optical passageway.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,562 (McGrann et al) reports a slit lamp for an ophthalmological instrument. Among features of the lamp is a single knob for varying slit width to adjust light intensity.